


Jealousy

by Solran



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Ethics, Incest, M/M, Poor Nero, Threesome, Trust me I really love you
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solran/pseuds/Solran
Summary: 尼禄没有料到他会撞见他的父亲和叔叔滚在同一张床上。但更令他意外的是他的感受：不甘、愤怒。漆黑的火焰炙烤着他的五脏六腑，让他喉咙苦涩，眼眶发紧。





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 本文包含以下内容  
> 亲属关系存在的真实乱伦  
> 儿子被爸爸绿了（？）  
> 爸爸教儿子搞叔叔  
> 长辈教坏小孩（？）  
> 如果可以接受请继续

尼禄在但丁的事务所前犹豫了几秒才推开了门。这不是他通常会来拜访的时间，也没想好合适的理由。自从但丁向尼禄宣告了他的身份，尼禄一直在避免面对但丁。清扫人界残留的恶魔是个不错的分散注意力的工作，但它能起作用的时间也相当有限。随着上一次与但丁见面间隔的时间逐渐增长，尼禄对年长的恶魔的思念也成倍加深。  
尼禄无法欺骗自己，他对但丁不只怀有朋友的喜爱。事实上，他迷恋着但丁。直到现在，尼禄仍旧清楚地记得但丁和他在福图纳岛相遇的每一个细节。他唇边漫不经心的微笑，略带嘲讽的眼神，交手时发出的低声喘息。但丁强大，美丽，尼禄不知道为什么一个不修边幅的老男人为什么这么该死的优雅和性感。  
他从未尝试过向但丁倾吐出这些感情，但丁显然是那种很受女士欢迎的类型，而且但丁一直叫他“kid”，无论他声明多少次自己已经不是个孩子。尼禄差不多每过2个月就以各种工作的借口跑去但丁那儿，这在但丁把Devil May Cry的车灯给了他默许属于尼禄的分店开张之后更加方便。每一次的见面能缓解尼禄内心的焦灼，但对于求而不得的痛苦毫无帮助，只能加剧它的蔓延。尼禄在心里将但丁认作只对自己有效的毒药，总有一日他会忍受不下去然后狠心戒除。  
在但丁和维吉尔完好无损地从魔界回来之后，尼禄就发现他将自己推到了一个更加尴尬的境地。如果没有维吉尔的存在，尼禄还可以勉强忽视掉但丁长辈的身份。然而维吉尔和但丁如出一辙的样貌，和尼禄之间若有若无的力量共鸣，无一不在强调着他们之间的血缘关系。尼禄觉得差不多现在就是该放弃的时候了，他应该学会以看待家人的眼光看待但丁，就像姬莉叶和克雷多。他只是需要时间来练习。  
一楼空荡荡的，但丁并没有坐在属于他的“宝座”上。出去了？尼禄走进了一些，听见了从楼上传来了模糊的响动。  
不会下午了还在睡懒觉吧？尼禄爬上二楼，径直走到但丁的卧室门口，打算把但丁直接从床上扔下去。他刚把手放到门把上，门就向内打开了一条缝隙。但丁没有锁门。尼禄向房内看了一眼就僵在了原地。  
但丁双腿大张着躺在床上，下身赤裸，上半身却还好好地穿着黑色的衬衣和他那件标志性的红外套。他的阴茎挺立着，湿漉漉地流着水，一直流到他正在被三根手指扩张着的后穴里。撑在但丁上方，一边用亲吻堵住着但丁的唇舌，一边用手指玩弄着但丁的后穴，让他淫乱地扭着腰的不是别人，正是维吉尔。  
尼禄没有料到他会撞见他的父亲和叔叔滚在同一张床上。但更令他意外的是他的感受：不甘、愤怒。漆黑的火焰炙烤着他的五脏六腑，让他喉咙苦涩，眼眶发紧。  
他怎么敢——他们怎么能——？尼禄的大脑一片混乱，面前过于刺激的香艳场景仍在持续挑战他的神经。维吉尔终于放开了但丁的嘴，但丁剧烈喘息了一声，让尼禄立刻意识到自己裤子里的紧绷。尼禄残留不多的理智告诉他现在应该转身离开，然而但丁一声突然拔高的呻吟又将他钉在原地。  
“哈啊——对，就是那里——”  
尼禄从未听到过但丁发出这种声音。沙哑的，又带着甜腻的鼻音。维吉尔眯起眼睛，抽出了手指，拉开拉链，将自己的硬挺一口气全部插了进去。随着维吉尔的动作，但丁发出了更多色情的声音。他修长的双腿勾住维吉尔的腰，伸出右手抚慰着自己的前端，毫不掩饰地沉溺于快感。  
“Vergil，我要到了，Ver——！”但丁紧紧地抓住了维吉尔的领子，浑身都泛起了漂亮的粉红色。  
维吉尔顺着但丁用力的方向俯下身，靠在他的耳边说：“为我射出来，Dante。”  
但丁大声呻吟着高潮了。飞溅出的白浊在他的黑色衬衣上留下了一道明显的痕迹。他紧绷的身体瘫软下来，因为高潮的余韵片刻地失神。维吉尔却将还未释放的硬挺从但丁体内拔了出来，微微向门口偏过了头：“你还要在那站着看多久？”  
尼禄猛的一惊，被发现的尴尬和心虚瞬间就被维吉尔语气中的讥讽挑起的情绪覆盖了。他推开门走了进去，任由白热的怒火将自己吞噬，不甘示弱地瞪着维吉尔。  
“Well, That’s interesting.”维吉尔挑起了一边的眉毛，似乎惊讶于他没有选择离开而是走了进来。注视了几秒尼禄，维吉尔露出了意味不明的表情，转过头问但丁：“你对这孩子做了什么？”  
但丁恢复了往日的慵懒：“到目前为止，我还什么都没做呢。”  
维吉尔从鼻子里哼了一声：“说谎。”  
“不要无视我！”尼禄吼了出来，打断了他们。他很想一拳打在维吉尔的脸上质问他怎么敢对但丁——对他的亲弟弟出手，但是他藏在黑暗中不为人知的秘密和他此刻不容忽视的勃起都在提醒着他没有资格这么做。他快要气疯了，硬的发痛，暴力在他皮肤下的血管里涌动，属于人类的理智却又让他陷入自我厌恶中，将他锁在原地动弹不得，说不出一句话，只能攥紧双拳让指甲深深陷到肉里。  
但丁叹了一口气，放软了语气，向尼禄伸出手：“过来，孩子。”  
“我不是孩子！”尼禄下意识地反驳。  
“我知道，乖，到这儿来。”但丁冰蓝的眼珠里盛着尼禄熟悉的温柔，蛊惑着尼禄迈着僵硬的步子走到了他的面前。  
但丁撑起上半身，将尼禄拉进一个吻里。尼禄的第一反应是后退，然而但丁按住了他的头，柔软的双唇摩挲着尼禄，伸出舌尖一遍遍舔舐着他紧紧咬住的牙关。被但丁的气息环绕的感觉实在太好，如同干渴已久的旅人突然找到了清泉，尼禄饥渴地啃咬着但丁的双唇，侵略着他的口腔，几乎要把他拆吃入腹。他咬破了但丁的嘴唇，血腥味在两人口腔里蔓延开来。然而但丁包容地接纳了尼禄的一切，将他所有的不甘，嫉妒，渴望，全部用这个吻抚平。当他们分开的时候，尼禄发现自己在哭。  
“对…对不起。”尼禄哑着嗓子说。  
“不必道歉，孩子。”但丁眨了眨眼，“恶魔总是遵循欲望行动，你却能够忍耐。从这方面来看，你比我们两个都要强。”  
“什……？”尼禄目瞪口呆，后知后觉地意识到自己的心思早就被看穿了。他羞耻地涨红了脸，但丁为此大笑起来：“哦，维吉尔，看看你儿子，你有他一半的坦诚就能可爱的多。”  
“够了。”维吉尔绷着脸，扒下了但丁的外套，把他拉起来靠在自己的身上。  
“我现在要教你另一件事，儿子。”维吉尔朝着尼禄打开但丁的双腿，露出微微红肿的小穴。“学会分享。”  
但丁侧过头靠在维吉尔的肩上，拉起衬衣下摆叼在嘴里，露出饱满结实的胸部。尼禄吞了一口口水，试探性的捏住了一边。但丁立刻向前挺了挺胸，像老猫一样从喉咙里发出呼噜声。光滑而富有弹性的肌肉在指缝间划过的手感令尼禄爱不释手，而每当指尖划过深色的凸起，但丁就会发出许多可爱的鼻音。尼禄用上了两只手，用力的反复揉搓着但丁的胸部，红色的指痕出现随即又飞快的消失，完全没有注意到但丁再一次硬了起来，衬衫下摆也越咬越松。终于，但丁受不了了。他松开被口水沾湿的衬衣，翻过身朝着尼禄撅起屁股。  
“快点，要揉就揉我的屁股吧，别忘了艹进来。”  
尼禄不再犹豫，快速解开了裤子，插进了但丁的后穴。上一轮的扩张和润滑相当充分，尽管如此，但丁还是感受到了撕裂的疼痛。对于能够快速愈合的半魔而言，疼痛可以说是更加鲜明的快感。尼禄毫无技巧可言，一上来就掐住但丁的腰猛烈地冲撞，粗壮的阴茎反复摩擦着穴口的嫩肉，还是让但丁没忍住发出了几声求饶：“等、等一下Nero，稍微——慢一点——啊！”  
这时另一只手捏住了但丁的下巴。“别忘了，还有我。”维吉尔给了但丁一个深吻，然后稍微向后撤了一点，将自己从刚才被忽视到现在的硬挺抵上了但丁的唇瓣。但丁顺从的张开了嘴，把肉刃含入口中，舌头也缠了上去。  
维吉尔攥住但丁半长的白发，有节奏地开始艹他的喉咙。每当但丁发出窒息的声音，维吉尔就退出来，小心地调整着角度，直到但丁的喉咙彻底为他打开，咽反射也几乎消失，他的每一次深入都能让但丁发出满足的低吟。  
维吉尔抬起眼皮扫了一眼尼禄，不需要多说，尼禄明白父亲“给我好好看着，学会使用技巧”的潜台词。逆反心理带来的气恼让尼禄掐在但丁腰上的手更紧了，几乎留下淤青，但他绝不会认输。经过几番试探，尼禄总算找到了那个能让但丁爽到浑身颤抖蜷起脚趾的点。鉴于但丁的嘴现在被维吉尔塞的满满的，不能从但丁发出的声音进行判断，尼禄觉得自己已经做的相当不错了。两人互相配合也在暗中较劲，使用相同的节奏艹着但丁上下两张嘴，很快将但丁逼到了边缘。  
在高潮的前一刻，维吉尔将阴茎抽了出来避免但丁呛到，基本都射到了床单上，然而但丁的脸上还是沾到了一些。几乎同时但丁也到了，呜咽着绞紧了肠道，逼迫尼禄在他体内缴了械。  
三个人瘫在床上，四肢交错，浑身是汗。但丁的情况最为糟糕，因为只有他脱到只剩一件衬衫，浑身上下都是欢爱的痕迹。尼禄差不多只脱了一半的裤子，维吉尔更为过分，他只拉开了裤链。然而但丁是最早打破沉默的那一个。他揽过维吉尔的肩膀，又拉起尼禄，让他们一左一右枕在自己的胳膊上。  
“我很高兴你们都在。”但丁微笑着说。  
尼禄依旧忧心忡忡。尽管已经迈出了这一步，从小被孤岛的教会赋予了许多精神枷锁的少年还是很难就这样轻易接受这种悖德的关系。  
“那些都不重要。”但丁仿佛再一次看穿了他的想法，“恶魔总是遵循欲望行动，虽然我们大多数时候需要和那些欲望抗争，但如果在家人面前，展现真实的自我也无妨。”  
维吉尔从另一边用鼻子发出一个音节，听不出是嘲讽还是赞同。  
虽然心存疑虑，但此刻的温暖是真实的。尼禄内心某处长久以来的饥渴此刻终于得到了满足，常驻在他身体里所有的愤怒都消失的无影无踪。真实的自我。听起来不错。尼禄心想。  
“I love you.”他翻过身搂住了但丁的腰，手掌和维吉尔的交叠在一起。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 呃呃呃呃呃呃看着警告感觉我好变态啊  
> 不过我心目中的斯巴达一家大概就是这种感觉  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
